Currently, special communication protocols and separate connections between the streaming peripheral and the display device are required to configure the streaming peripheral. However, configuring capabilities requested of the streaming peripheral by network-enabled display devices without using special connectors may be beneficial. It may also be beneficial to restrict which streaming peripheral devices can communicate with network-enabled display devices.